<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweetener by owomunchkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614300">sweetener</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owomunchkin/pseuds/owomunchkin'>owomunchkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sucrose [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Divorce, M/M, Marriage, Sad, changki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owomunchkin/pseuds/owomunchkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe, just maybe, it would have change everything</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sucrose [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweetener</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another changki fic!! uwu hehe i'm so sorry this is very sad but i hope yall enjoy it 💟</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Kihyun couldn't sit still. He keeps on pacing around plucking the extra skin on his lips, a habit of his whenever he's nervous of something. He can do this, he said to himself. If it's not today then he doesn't know when would he be able to do it. He just needs to make Changkyun understand. This is too much for him. </p><p>While Kihyun is still walking back and forth, he heard the front door closing with a beep sound indicating that someone entered the passcode. Right, it must be Changkyun. After all they are the only one who live in this house.</p><p>"You're back" said Kihyun. He's beating around the bush he knows. He should've at least ask Changkyun how his day went, not that it is important to them. They stopped having small talk ever since their last big fight. They don't bother asking about themselves  anymore but this time.. Kihyun feels like the need to say something other than the main reason why he needs to talk to the younger. He's afraid that when he do this, everything will come to an end in an instant. He wanted this anyway, The younger wanted this more than ever, right?</p><p>"Yeah" Changkyun deadpanned , he started removing his shoes before placing it inside the rack. After doing so, he started walking to their shared bedroom but Kihyun held him back. He glanced at the elder, giving him a questioning look before he gaze towards the envelope Kihyun has been holding since he arrived. </p><p>"Listen Changkyun, we need to talk" said Kihyun. He gulped feeling the big lump on his throat. He couldn't breathe. "Please" he added. Changkyun sat down on the couch hinting that he's willing to talk. </p><p>Kihyun put the envelope on the table, they both know what it is. "I already found a new apartment, you can stay here if you want" Kihyun started talking, he got interrupted by Changkyun taking the documents out of the envelope. He look around for a pen to sign the divorce papers, it's what Kihyun wants, there's no need to hear his explanations. He was the one who brought this papers anyway. </p><p>"Changkyun, please" Kihyun pleads. He doesn't even know why he said that. Please for what? Please don't go? Please don't sign our divorce papers? How ironic. Changkyun didn't even budge. He just continued signing the papers as if it is a normal document. </p><p>"Changkyun" Kihyun mumbled. </p><p>"Is that it? I'm going to bed" Changkyun uttered.</p><p>Kihyun can feel his whole body trembling. He's starting to get mad. This isn't the time to fight, but he couldn't help it. He's being childish. They both know that they're going to talk about it eventually but Changkyun is still avoiding it. </p><p>"Changkyun, please listen to me" Kihyun repeated. He wanted to let it all out. He knows that there's no point in explaining himself because it wouldn't change anything. </p><p>Changkyun stopped in his tracks. He look at the older for a second before he continue walking again. </p><p>Kihyun furiously stand up going after the younger. He tugged Changkyun's arm towards himself so they're now facing each other. </p><p> "Changkyun! Please stop being childish for once for fuck's sake. This is not a game" Kihyun exclaimed. He's so fed up in this relationship. He tried, he really did. He was just so tired. </p><p>"Why are you being like this until the end!? You're always avoiding the problem! This is not just some video games that you always play. This is our marriage Changkyun. Our fucking marriage!"</p><p>"I never wanted this" Changkyun said, almost a whisper to himself. Kihyun's forehead creases whilst looking at the younger intently. </p><p>"What?" Kihyun cried out. He couldn't believe what he have just heard. "What did you say?" He repeated. </p><p>"I said, I never wanted this" Changkyun replied. "I never wanted us to break up.. Hell, I never wanted this marriage to end" he added. </p><p>"Then why didn't you tell me!?" Kihyun burst out. He's starting to breakdown. This is the first time Changkyun opposed to idea of them divorcing yet he still complied.  Ever since Kihyun brought up the divorce, he haven't heard anything from Changkyun. Kihyun thought that he was okay with it. He thought that he was the only one who's having a hard time dealing with everything. He thought that Changkyun didn't just care. He's exhausted. </p><p>"It wouldn't change anything" said Changkyun. Kihyun looked down because that's true. It wouldn't change anything. He's firm with his decision. He's tired of everything, he's tired of dealing with the same issue, he's tired of Changkyun acting so distant whenever there's a problem because that's just how he is and how he deal with it. He's tired but they were happy. So maybe, just maybe, it would have change everything.</p><p>Almost one minute have passed until Changkyun started speaking again </p><p>"I'm sorry Kihyun" Changkyun said. Looking down on his feet. He suddenly noticed that his hands were trembling so he placed it on his back. </p><p>"Apologizing won't save our marriage anymore, Changkyun" Kihyun sighed. He went back to couch before gathering all the papers. He signed the last document before putting it back all at once inside the envelope. </p><p>"I'm leaving. I wish you well, Changkyun. I really do, Please take care of yourself " Kihyun said before he got up. He walked straight to the door, not bothering to look at the younger. </p><p>After hearing the door close, Changkyun broke down into tears. He's been holding it up since earlier. He never wanted any of this to happen but he should've known better. It was his fault. He didn't say anything. Kihyun thinks that he didn't care. Maybe love isn't enough. Maybe it wasn't entirely his fault. They just grew apart. </p><p>He slowly takes off his wedding ring, barely noticing that his hand was shaking. He can feel his chest burning up. It hurts, everthing hurts. It was agonizing. They were so happy. They were very in love. </p><p>It wasn't the best marriage..... but they were happy</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>